


The Other Side of the Heights

by smilingsarah10



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, an apartment fic, introducing porn to the pairing, they are of age so no one panic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: Pete has lived on his own for awhile, and now that Sonny is 18, he wants to go stay at Pete's apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have sex in it, but it's also going to be cute (hopefully). Always read at your age level and comfort zone. B)

“Absolutely not. No. Nonono,” Usnavi panicked, trying to make his small frame fill the doorway like that was going to stop anyone from getting out the door. “You’re still too young for that. You _just_ turned eighteen last weekend. You don’t need to be going out and getting into a bunch of trouble.” 

Sonny was pacing back and forth in the small apartment’s living room, getting more worked up by the second, “That’s not even **FAIR**! I turned eighteen like a month ago; we just didn’t get to celebrate it until last weekend. You can’t keep me cooped up here forever! And we wouldn’t be getting in any trouble! He stays over like twice a week!” 

The ‘he’ in question, Pete, was sitting on the couch, slouched down so that his head rested firmly on the top curve of the cushions, while staying quietly out of the way of the passionate de la Vega’s argument. The shouting had drawn Nina and Vanessa out of the kitchen where they’d been catching up. Benny was sitting much like Pete on the other couch, looking like he was debating on stepping into the middle of the ring. Usnavi countered, “He stays _over here_! Where you are _supervised_! There is a large difference.” 

Vanessa was the first to step in, “Navi, baby, what are you yellin’ about in here?” She walked over to him putting a hand on his in order to get him relaxed out of the doorframe. When the motion didn’t work, she rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch uncomfortably close to Pete. He quickly made room between them, but Vanessa but flipped so that her head was resting on his lap and her legs were flipped over the edge of the couch. Pete rolled his eyes and settled back in. “You people are so freakin’ cuddly. I have a standard you know?” he grumbled. 

Vanessa waved off his protests as Usnavi explained, “Sonny thinks he’s grown all of the sudden and asked if he could go stay with Pete. Like overnight. At an apartment with no adult supervision.” 

“Is that all this is? ‘Navi you need to chill. He’s a legal adult now. Let him make some mistakes. Lord knows we all did,” she managed to get out before Usnavi’s flailing and sputtering cut her off. 

Before he could protest what she said verbally, Nina countered, “No, I agree with Usnavi. We don’t know where you even live, Pete. And what if one of you gets hurt? It just seems irresponsible to let him go someplace we’ve never been. Maybe we could move our group dinner to his place next weekend, and then you could stay with him after that. It just makes more sense that way.” 

Sonny spun towards the couch that Nina was on, looking like he was about to blow his top, when Benny stood up, drawing everyone’s attention to his large frame. “That’s enough. Pete is twenty something…” 

“One. Twenty—one,” Pete grumbled, sitting up finally so that he could participate in what had turned into a group discussion. 

“Right, and he’s been living on his own for a while now. To my knowledge, he’s never invited Sonny over before. So he’s been respectful of everyone’s boundaries. He’s been _relatively_ respectful of all the rules you’ve put in place. And you all are going on about how we don’t know where he lives: I run the dispatch. I know where everybody lives. They’ll be fine. Besides, ‘Navi, how many times have we had bail you out of trouble? It’s time to let Sonny live a little,” Benny made his way over to the doorway. Usnavi looked like he wasn’t done arguing until Benny whispered something in his ear that turned his face red and made him sit down finally. 

Sonny looked like he was dancing in place he was so excited. Usnavi cleared his throat. “Fine. _Fine_. How long will you be out? And you’re taking double shifts next weekend at the bodega. If you’re old enough to be staying the night with your boyfriend alone, you’re also old enough to work all day like the rest of us.” 

Pete was pulled off the couch from where he was wedged under Vanessa and beside Usnavi by an over excited Sonny who just wanted to get out the now vacant front door. “We’ll just be gone all weekend. We will be safe…” 

They were a step from the door when Usnavi called out, “Wait! I haven’t given you the talk yet! DO you know how to…” 

Sonny turned in the door way to scrunch up his nose, “We will figure it out I’m sure. Bye! See you Monday afternoon!” 

The door shut behind them with finality. Usnavi had only made it a few steps off the couch with a last shout of, “Wait!” He turned where everyone was sitting on the couch. “What if something happens? He doesn’t even have a cell phone! What if Pete doesn’t have a landline?” 

Benny rolled his eyes, getting up to pull Usnavi back onto the couch and onto his lap. Usnavi gave a small grunt of protest to being manhandled before getting comfortable as Benny rubbed circles right above the hem of his jeans. “Will you chill? He will be fine. The barrio is not that big. Besides, I bet we could be convinced to help take your mind off things.”

Usnavi couldn’t see Vanessa, but he could feel her slide her hands under his shirt as her lips trailed kisses across the back of his neck to his ear, “Yeah, if you’re really good, maybe we can stay all weekend, too.” 

Usnavi was about to cave in and let whatever they had planned come to fruition, when an idea struck him and he sat bolt upright. “Wait a second; did he say Monday?!” 


	2. Chapter 2

“So where the heck are we going?” Sonny asked after dragging Pete about three blocks from the apartment. It felt so liberating to know that they would have no direct supervision for more than a few hours, and Sonny wanted to make the most of it. He looked to Pete for guidance. Pete was stalling, dragging his feet just enough to make Sonny have doubts. “What’s wrong?” 

“Look, we still have time to go back if you want…” Pete started, but seeing the way Sonny’s face pinch up in confusion, changed what he was saying. “I’m just _saying_ that my apartment might not be what you’re expecting, ya know? Don’t want you to be disappointed or… weirded out or whatever.” 

Sonny rolled his eyes, looking around quickly before grabbing Pete’s hand. “I’m just excited to get to see this part of your life. I have no crazy expectations or anything, I swear.” 

Pete looked at him seriously, as if he could tell from careful observation that Sonny was lying. After a moment of careful deliberation, his expression cracked into a shy smile. “Okay, fine. We have to get on the 1 train towards Dyckman.” 

“You live so far you have to take the train?” Sonny asked instead of making the obvious ‘dick’ joke he could have made. 

“We _could_ walk, but if you wanna get there faster, the train is better,” Pete shrugged and led Sonny to the closest subway station. 

The walk to the station and through the swipe gates was spent in comfortable silence with just enough time for Sonny to fill his head with images of what Pete’s apartment might be like. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize they were actually alone on the train until Pete was right behind him, breath hot in his ear. “You thinking about the fact that we are going to _finally_ be alone together to do whatever we want?” The suggestion in his voice was enough to make Sonny’s shorts a little tighter. 

Pete’s hand trailed down Sonny’s ribcage until it rested right at the top of his underwear. His thumb teasingly dipped below the waistband and Sonny stifled a whimper. He was still getting used to being touched in a sexual way by someone other than himself. Pete was older than him by three years give or take a few days and had a really shitty boyfriend for about a year after he turned eighteen, but they had fallen apart and Sonny and Pete had realized that maybe they wanted to be more than friends. In the year that they had been dating, Pete had been adamant about not doing anything until Sonny was eighteen which was both endearing and incredibly frustrating at times. Once he turned eighteen, it had taken all of a week before Sonny had convinced Pete that he was ready to go through all of ‘his first’s’ quietly in his room so that Usnavi wouldn’t catch them, and Sonny had decided that it was definitely worth the wait. But now, they had three whole days _alone_ to do whatever they wanted, and based on how his body was reacting, Sonny knew pretty much exactly what he wanted. 

Pete was working magic behind him: kissing, biting, and soothing little marks all across the back of Sonny’s neck and where his shoulders were exposed from the little coverage of his tank top and his hands wandering across his hips to fondle his ass and hold his chest steady. When the little bell dinged to let them know they were approaching the 191st station, Pete took a step back and found a seat. A couple of people filtered onto the train this time, and Sonny mourned the warmth from Pete’s body. After another moment, Sonny felt someone watching him, and turned around just a little to catch Pete sprawled out on the subway bench eye fucking Sonny until he realized he had been caught. He gave Sonny a discreet wink and sheepish smile, and Sonny had never willed a train to move faster than he did in that moment. 

Finally, the train let out a little bing, and both Sonny and Pete crowded the door until it slid open and they could run up the stairs into the cool night air. They walked comfortably at a brisk pace about a block and a half before a set of apartment complexes came into view, and Pete slowed down to grab Sonny’s hand. “Alright we are almost there. Just one more block,” Pete said catching his breath between statements. 

There was a hillside that lead up so a freeway to the left of them as they followed the road that was covered in greenery. It was weirdly quaint in a homey type of way with the plants playing off the red brick apartments. Finally, they turned into the entryway of the apartment complex that must have been Pete’s. Sonny went to let go of Pete’s hand like they usually did when they walked into a building, but Pete held tight, stopping in the doorway. Sonny blushed before asking, “Dude, what will your neighbors think?” 

Pete shrugged. “If you’re uncomfortable, I’ll let go, but I’m sure that my neighbors will just think, ‘Oh look, Pete’s a gay man,’ and move on with their day. It’s not like that here.” 

Sonny thought about what it might be like to be out to people that didn’t know him for only a second before smiling and following Pete into the building hand in hand. Even though Pete was leading, Sonny could tell that he was smiling too. Pete switched from holding Sonny’s hand to casually holding him close by the waist. The elevator opened and Pete ushered him into the hallway. They stopped in front of a door and Pete fished for his keys in his pocket. 

Before he could find them, the door across the hall opened, and an elderly female voice crooned into the hallway, startling Sonny. “Petey, is that you?” 

Pete finally found his keys and turned towards the now open door. A stooped frail woman with silver hair and a walker was filling her doorway about as well. “Yes, ma’am! Just gettin’ in for the night. How are you today Mrs. Elizabeth?” 

Sonny watched in shock as Pete wandered across the hallway to hug the frail woman and felt his hear soften at the gentle way Pete handled his mannerisms and voice around her. She let out a tinkering laugh when they pulled apart. “If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you one thousand times to just call me Betsey. _Now_ ,” she said moving him aside by the shoulders, “Who is this you’ve brought home with you?” 

Sonny froze in place, looking to Pete to make the introduction. The only ones who knew they were dating were a select few in the barrio, but this situation felt different. Pete coughed to gain himself a moment to think before gesturing to Sonny. “This is my… boyfriend, Sonny. Sonny, this is my neighbor, resident busybody, and matronly martyr, Elizabeth.” 

Elizabeth, or ‘Betsey’ as she insisted on being called, pulled Sonny in for a hug with surprising strength. “Well, ya sure picked a cute one! It’s nice to make your acquaintance, Sonny. How long will you be here?” 

While her eyes were on Sonny, Pete was making an ‘X’ gesture with his arms and mouthing something like ‘just tell her tomorrow,’ but as Sonny was terrible at reading lips or gestures, he responded honestly. She became animated and excited, momentarily losing her stoop. “Oh that is wonderful! Pete probably already mentioned it, but he eats dinner with me and my very dear friend Maria on Sunday afternoons. I’m excited that you’ll be joining us!” 

Pete sighed, exasperated, before kissing the woman on the cheek and reassuring her that they would make it there. “Alright, now you two have fun and be good. Petey, you take care of that boy, and if he doesn’t Sonny, just come knock on the door,” the woman said, retreating back into her own apartment. 

“ _Petey_ ,” Sonny sing-songed in his general direction as he finally unlocked the door. Pete rolled his eyes, pushing open the door so that Sonny could step over the threshold. “Literally, never call me that again,” he grumbled, playfully swatting Sonny’s ass as he stepped by. 

Sonny took in the layout of the apartment; it was small, probably only one bedroom, but was covered floor to ceiling in different types of art. The tiny kitchen to the side of the entryway was filled with pots and pans and what looked like an on the wall herb garden in tiny pots painted to look like a forest. There were canvasses and tapestries hanging on the majority of the walls to cover the white space; Sonny knew that Pete hated blank walls and having too much to decorate was never a problem in his book. Sonny wandered further into the apartment and discovered the living room. Most people would have theirs filled with couches and TV’s, but there was only one couched pushed flush with the far wall and a TV on the wall in a weird place for if you were trying to watch from the couch. The rest of the space contained a giant art table that was covered in spray cans of different colors arranged in a color gradient, a set of white tarps weighted down with lights that turned them into a makeshift photo station, and shelves that had large buckets on the bottom and various art supplies covering the rest of them. “Holy shit,” Sonny said in awe. 

“Welcome to my studio,” Pete stated as he leaned against the small hallway that opened up into the living room where Sonny was standing. His voice had tinges of both smugness and apprehension, “You’re the first one other than me to have ever been in here.” 

“This place is awesome. I didn’t realize you were into all this stuff?” Sonny gestured to all of the different arts that almost pushed the spray cans into the background. 

Pete stretched, like he always did when he was feeling weird and on the spot. Sonny gestured for him to come closer to him and leaned into his arms when he got close. Pete mumbled into the top of his head, “Yeah, well, gotta pay the bills somehow. I _am_ an upstanding member of society now, you know.” 

Sonny laughed openly before tucking his head under Pete’s chin to enjoy just being in his arms. “You haven’t even seen the bedroom yet. It would be way more… well just better for cuddling I s’pose,” Pete lowered his voice to not break the moment. Sonny enjoyed it just a second longer before pulling away. 

He made his way towards the back of the apartment and saw the bathroom: unremarkable other than the floral shower curtains with drapery and the purple fuzzy toilet seat cover. “Um… this is cute?” Sonny ventured, not really sure if Pete was using the room as a color experiment or maybe a modern art piece. 

Pete groaned. “Honestly, I forgot it even looked like this. Betsey didn’t think that I was taking care of myself and threatened to start coming over unless I promised to take her gifts and use them.” 

Sonny giggled much to Pete’s continued embarrassment before asking, “So what’s the deal with her?” 

Pete steered him out of the bathroom and towards the other open door as he answered, “She adopted a bunch of kids when her husband passed away, and when the state told her she was too old to be a fit guardian, she started unofficially adopting a bunch of pet projects that needed help, like me. She caught me spraying the side of the building and before I knew it, she had me in the apartment across from her and was making me come to dinner and figure out how to pay bills and shit. She and her ‘very dear friend’ basically run the building.” 

Sonny was gently pushing Pete’s chest to get him to walk backwards while he talked so that he would stop stalling and blocking the door to the bedroom. Finally, they got to a point that Sonny could pull the door open. Inside, he was surprised to find that the walls and bedding were monochrome black and white patterns. The only thing in color was a picture of Sonny up on Pete’s shoulders the one and only time that Pete had let Sonny help with a project that sat on the nightstand beside a clock blinking out the time. “This seems different. What’s with the black and white theme?” he asked, genuinely curious as he sat down on the large bed, very much a nice change from the twin they shared in his room. 

Sonny looked up to see Pete staring at him with the same expression he looked at a painting he was particularly proud of, and Sonny turned red, running a hand through his short hair. “What are you starin’ at so hard? I asked you a simple question.” 

Pete shook the look off his face, smiling and hopping up towards the top of the bed where he could lean invitingly against the headboard. “I was just struck by how you looked finally on my bed in my room. Don’t get a big head about it or anything. The ‘theme’ comes from the fact that I work with vivid color all day and it just gets overwhelming to come home to.” 

It made sense, so Sonny nodded his head and let the room fall into silence. After a beat or two of the silence taking an awkward turn, Sonny felt Pete’s hands on him. “Hey, come here,” he said as he pulled Sonny onto his lap, straddling him. “What would you like to do tonight now that we are here? I can move the couch away from the wall and we can watch a movie, I’ve got some snacks in the fridge, or maybe some board games in the cabinet…” Sonny kissed his nose to both make him stop being silly and calm both of their nervousness a little. 

“I think I’m good with us staying right here actually,” Sonny tried to throw in as much innuendo into his tone as possible as he leaned forward to walk his fingers up Pete’s chest. When he walked them up to Pete’s lips, Pete pulled his pointer and middle finger into his mouth with his tongue and sucked on them obscenely until he pulled off with a satisfying pop. 

Sonny thought he might come in his pants then and there if something like that happened again. Pete pulled off his tank-top as he smirked at the lusty, shocked expression on Sonny’s face. “It’s a little different with the lights on, right?” 

Sonny loked at the muscles of his boyfriend’s abdomen in the light as he lounged below him. “Fuck,” was the only word that managed to leave Sonny’s mouth. 

Pete helped him pull off his tank top, pausing when he got close enough to whisper, “Not yet, baby. I wanna take you apart first.” 

Sonny felt his hips rut forward in search of friction and a little whimper escape his throat. A flip must have flipped in Pete because he quickly pulled off Sonny and his pants before pulling Sonny up higher and slotting their legs together. He placed sloppy kisses as far down Sonny’s torso as he could get before coming back up biting just hard enough to leave little marks in his wake. His hands gently groped at Sonny’s back and ass, rocking him forward on his thigh and making them both gasp at the sudden pressure. 

Pete looked devious as he leaned back against the headboard, pulling Sonny’s hips with him. Sonny choked off a groan as he was guided in grinding against Pete’s thigh. Pete cupped his chin and pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss. He canted his hips up, keeping the friction going while Sonny moaned into the kiss. Pete pulled away, laying back with a loud groan against the headboard, the noise going straight to Sonny’s dick. The next roll of Pete’s hips made Sonny bite hard on his lip to keep from being too loud. Pete worked a finger into his mouth to keep him from hurting himself and let Sonny suck on his fingers for a second. “It’s just you and me. We can be as loud as we want,” Pete panted out, ending with another moan as Sonny finally got the right idea and started moving on his own. 

A timid moan fell from Sonny’s lips as covered his mouth, the realization that he could make all the noise he wanted making him suddenly self-conscious. Pete slowed the way his hips were grinding upwards and pulled Sonny down on top of him so that he could hold Sonny’s hands in place behind his back and nip at his chest again. “Lord, Sonny. You feel so good against me. Wanna feel good to you, too; wanna make you moan until your chords give out. Let me hear you baby. Don’t be shy,” Pete’s dirty talk was making Sonny lose his inhibitions, and when Pete’s tongue found his nipple, Sonny almost shouted. 

“Fuck, Pete, _yes_ ,” Sonny said breathily as he sped up the pace of their rutting. Pete moved both hands to Sonny’s hips to make sure they didn’t lose contact. The room was filled with a chorus of panting and moans that made it hard for Sonny to hold out. “Pete, I’m gonna…” 

Pete rocked his hips up hard, and Sonny didn’t even have a chance to finish his statement before he saw stars and cursed his way through his orgasm. Pete, witnessing Sonny orgasm on top of him, tipped over the edge immediately following with a curse of his own. In the post orgasm haze, both of them kicked of their underwear and cuddled in close so that Pete could pull the covers over them. Sonny cuddled into Pete’s arms. “That was… _amazing_ ,” he said with a sigh, listening to Pete’s breathing slow as they settled into sleep. Pete hummed an affirmation. 

“We can do that again tomorrow?” Sonny asked hopefully, shifting up onto his elbow so he could look at Pete’s face. Pete cracked open one eye at a time before leaning up to kiss Sonny breathless. 

“Dunno. I had some other plans for tomorrow. But we have all weekend to do whatever we want. You’ll just have to wait and see,” he pulled Sonny into their usual cuddling position, kissing his head where it rested on his chest. “For now let’s just get some sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love for comments! Let me know how you feel! :)
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at thenbreakme or smilingsarah10


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny woke up to light streaming onto his face from a window that was unfamiliar to him. He rubbed his face quickly before even opening his eyes to get energized for the morning, then remembered where he was laying and the fact that he had nothing on his schedule that day to reason getting out of bed. Cracking open an eye, he found Pete where he usually was in the morning: curled up in a ball at the edge of the bed trying to make himself as small as possible. Sonny had never asked why Pete did that in his sleep, just accepted it as something to work on and move on. The only progress they had made was that Pete would reach out and make sure he was touching Sonny in some way even in slumber: maybe as a comfort to Sonny or perhaps as a reassurance to Pete that Sonny was still there. Instead of flying from the bed to try to get ready for school or work, Sonny rested back on the pillows and managed to roll Pete closer to him so that Pete’s head was resting on his blanketed lap. Not quite awake, Pete flexed the muscles in his back, mumbled something Sonny couldn’t hear, and wrapped his arms around Sonny’s waist to presumably go back to sleep. 

Sonny brushed his hand through the stubble that had grown out on Pete’s head. He kept it so short that it looked like there was none, but Sonny liked it best when it was just long enough that he could feel it when he rubbed Pete’s head. As much as Pete grumbled about not being a dog to be petted on, in his sleepy state, he leaned into the touches and hummed approval. Sonny moved his hands from his head down his neck and back, tracing the sleep lines that twisted off in odd angles like a spider’s web down his back from his fight with the sheets while he slept. Pete arched into the touches until they curved off across his sides. “Mmph. Cut that out,” he grumbled sleepily into Sonny’s thigh. 

“Sorry, it seemed like you were enjoying it,” Sonny said, only adjusting his touch to be lighter without stopping completely. Pete laughed involuntarily before quickly rolling over and pinning Sonny’s hands to the bed. Sonny practically giggled. “You’re ticklish?” 

“No!” Pete blushed and quickly plowed through the topic, “My sides are just _sensitive_ , okay?” He wrestled Sonny away from the headboard so that he could hold Sonny on his lap. It felt weirdly domestic to indulge in each other’s presence, but Sonny reveled in the way Pete’s hands fell softly on his shoulders as he draped over him from behind in the soft early afternoon light. “So whaddya want to do today?” He asked while nuzzling into the back of Sonny’s neck. 

“You’re the man with the plan. I’m down for whatever you wanna do,” Sonny turned to kiss Pete wherever he could: in this case, right between his eyes. “I could use a shower first though.” 

“Mmmm,” Pete murmured, not releasing his grip or making a move to get out of the bed. 

Sonny wiggled in his arms, trying to get Pete out of his head and out of the bed so he could go shower and he could start his day. “Earth to Pete; what are you thinking about so hard back there that’s keeping me from showering off?” 

Pete shifted so that he was pressed up against Sonny’s ass, and Sonny could feel his hard on through the sheet that Pete had managed to stay under. After a quick nip to Sonny’s ear causing him to gasp, Pete breathily whispered right into his ear, “I was thinking about how fun it would be to shower together. You know, like my hands _all over_ you to get you clean? Conserving water: that’s one of the issues you’re into right?” 

Sonny pressed back into Pete in a lazy grinding motion, whispering back a breathy, “Yes, please.” 

Pete didn’t seem to need any more motivation, practically launching them off the bed, covers and all. Sonny followed him on the mad dash to the shower, tripping over the sheet that was still wrapped up in between their legs. They were laughing as Pete turned on the water in the bathroom to get it warm. He rooted in the cabinet before pulling out a shower caddy full of bottles. “What is that?” Sonny asked, confusion evident on his tone as he reached out to snatch a bottle out of the basket. 

Pete sat it down in the back of the small shower out of reach. “It’s just shower stuff. You don’t just wash with water Sonny.” 

Sonny rolled his eyes and stepped into the hot water. He heard Pete file into the shower behind him, rustling around in the basket until he pulled out an unseen bottle and filled his palm with the liquid. Sonny fell in love with the smell of whatever it was: oaky overtones with a soft citrus base. Pete lathered up a washcloth and started to wash off Sonny’s body. Before long, they were both covered in suds and laughing as they slipped together since Pete hadn’t put anything grippy down. 

Pete twisted Sonny back so that he was facing away from him. “Gotta wash your hair, right?” he asked with a hint of mischief in his voice as he grabbed another bottle from the basket at their feet. Pete surprised Sonny with a bite on his shoulder as his lubed hand roused Sonny back to full hardness. Without a word, Pete slid his free hand up Sonny’s arm to grab him by the wrist and squeeze. 

“Pete, _ah_ , what…” Sonny couldn’t focus enough to ask his question because of the almost perfect amount of pressure he was using to jack Sonny off. After a moment, Pete guided Sonny’s hand down to his dick. 

“Touch yourself for me baby while I wash your hair?” Pete was running Sonny’s hand up and down his dick like an expert, managing to control the pressure of Sonny’s fingers and the way he flicked his wrist with perfection. After setting a maddeningly slow pace, Pete let go of Sonny’s hand and went about washing his hair and gripping his ass while whispering dirty ideas and thoughts in his ears. Sonny was about to tell Pete that he was about to cum when Pete caught his wrist again and made him stop. 

Sonny couldn’t help the whimper that fell from his lips, “Pete, please, I’m so close.” 

Pete let out a groan, “Holy shit, Sonny. Ask again exactly like that; that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” 

“Pete, please, _God_ , just touch me. I’m so close, please,” Sonny begged until Pete let go of his wrist and let him stroke himself to completion. Sonny leaned forward against the cool tile of the shower wall to catch his breath as Pete cut the water off. 

Sonny was caught off guard for the thousandth time that morning when Pete flipped him over his shoulder, both of them dripping water, and carried him back into the bathroom. Sonny couldn’t help but appreciate his view of Pete’ muscles from where he was at. He let out a small, “oof,” when he landed unceremoniously on the bed. Pete crawled up on top of him and kissed him hard and deep, neither caring when their teeth clicked together or a lip got bit a little too hard, both just excited to be in the moment. Pete fumbled for his bedside drawer blind, until he broke the kiss to lean over and finally open the drawer with a curse. 

Sonny took the opportunity to flip them so that he was straddling Pete’s waist while Pete sat there looking confused and holding lube and a condom. “You wanna top?” he asked, hesitation and apprehension mixed in with the lust clouding his voice. 

Sonny took the lube from him with a sly grin, rolling the condom onto Pete after a moment of exaggerated silence. “Nah, wanna ride you.” 

Pete threw his head back with a groan, hitting the headboard with a crack that would have been more concerning if they weren’t in the middle of something that felt like it was more important. Sonny kissed and sucked spots all across Pete’s chest as he worked himself open as best he could with his fingers at an awkward angle. When Sonny was ready, he let Pete line them up and Sonny gently rocked his hips down to take Pete slowly. Both moaned, Pete cutting his moan of with praise of how good Sonny looked and felt on his cock and Sonny using the praise as confidence to pick up the pace until he was sliding up and down with ease and rhythm. 

Pete gripped Sonny by the hips hard enough that Sonny knew they were there but not influencing the speed or angle in any particular way. Sonny rolled his hips down, cursing as he finally found a spot that made him see stars and then riding Pete the same way until he felt like he was going to orgasm again. “I’m close Sonny, please don’t stop. _Yes_ , exactly like that,” Pete panted before scrunching up his face and shouting as he came. 

Sonny rode him through his orgasm and then felt all his muscles clench in what felt like a weird orgasm where nothing came out. Pete let out some type of garbled groan as he felt Sonny involuntarily contract around his oversensitive dick. 

Sonny let his face rest in the crook of Pete’s neck while they both caught their breath. Pete shifted them so that he pulled out of Sonny, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer in the orgasm afterglow. Comfortable silence passed until Pete had to shuffle Sonny of his lap to dispose of the condom. When he came back, he grabbed the sheets and comforter off the floor and tucked he and Sonny back in. “We gotta go get some groceries, but you’re wearin’ me out, kid,” Pete joked, tapping Sonny’s nose as he rolled his eyes. “We can take a quick nap first though and grab some lunch while we are out?” 

Sonny settled into his boyfriends arms. They could have stayed in bed and done nothing else, and he would still be content just to be there he thought and told Pete as much. Pete, quiet when it came to strong emotions as usual, hummed in agreement and settled in to rest. As Sonny counted the beats of their breath, he couldn’t help but think that he could definitely get used to lazy days like this with just the two of them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When talking about this chapter, @wrongremedy said "Usnavi is a very openminded, understanding, modern kinda guy! ....except when it comes to his little baby cousin whom can never go near any needles, alcohol, or areas of New York that could be deemed objectively more dangerous than Washington Heights". We will see what Usnavi has to say about that in the next chapter, but for now, have some more Pete/Sonny.
> 
> Also, I've been gone for awhile. Shit got real in my life, and I had no time for anything. But now I'm back with a grad school acceptance letter, a boyfriend, and more time than I could have dreamed of to wrap up my long time WIPs. If you're still out there to read this, thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

Sonny had never really thought of Pete as _domestic_ because of reasons that seemed obvious to him, but when it came down to it, less than 24 hours had passed and he was already seeing Pete in new lights and imagining how well they might slot together. After their nap, they had grabbed lunch from a tiny hole in the wall family owned deli that made Sonny feel just shy of scandalous and like he was cheating on the bodega and had gone to the grocery store. 

Planning their meal had been a blast in Sonny’s opinion. Pete had never really opened up about cooking, mainly only speaking at dinner to tell Usnavi that the food was delicious, so Sonny had been surprised when Pete alluded to being able to cook for himself. Pete went so far as to reveal that he was considering becoming a vegetarian so they were going to try to make a couple of different dishes to see ‘what that shit was about’ as Pete had so eloquently put it. 

Making dinner ended up being lovely. Pete did most of the actual cooking while Sonny prepped the ingredients and fetched whatever Pete needed. He would get rewarded with small bites of food being hand fed to him with the excuse that Pete needed someone to flavor test. Sonny took it as an opportunity to lick the tips of Pete’s fingers, managing to suck one into his mouth at least once throughout the process and cause Pete to gasp and swat him with the cooking spoon. “Do you want to eat tonight or not? Because if you keep distracting me…” Pete let the threat trail off as Sonny put his hands up in defeat. 

“So guess we missed all our plans, huh?” Sonny asked curiously, watching the way Pete’s tongue would stick out in concentration when he was really focusing on cooking. His tongue darted back in to be replaced by a smirk at Sonny’s question. 

“Nah, I knew you’d be insatiable this morning, so our plans are for tonight. I’m just waiting on a phone call from a friend then after dinner, we’ll go,” Pete said. Sonny did everything, and he meant _everything_ , he could think of to get Pete to cave and tell him, but Pete was adamant about keeping the secret. 

After a while, Sonny gave up and relaxed into the smell of the food cooking on the stove and the noise of the radio in the background. Just as Pete was finishing dinner and pulling some plates out of his cabinet, his phone rang. Pete walked over to the receiver. “G. Pete’s residence,” he stated, listening to whatever was happening on the other end of the line, “You can? Awesome! My boyfriend is coming too, remember? … Yeah, he might want something, but don’t put too much pressure on him. You sure I don’t owe you? … Yeah, yeah, don’t get sappy. See you tonight.” 

Pete unwrapped his hand from the phone cord and brought Sonny’s plate of food over to him with a sly smile. When Sonny asked about it, exasperation only a little bit teasing, Pete waved him off. “That was our plans. Just trust me, alright?” 

Sonny sighed, but he did trust Pete, so he willingly didn’t ask any more questions until they were back on the subway headed downtown. “Can I just have a hint?” 

Pete looked around the car to make sure they were alone, then moved so that he was pressed up against Sonny. He nipped at Sonny’s ear before whispering, “You’ve always wanted to date a guy with tattoos, right?” 

Sonny spun around and put his palm against Pete’s chest to keep him from leaning down to kiss him. “You’re getting a tattoo? Where? Of what? How?” 

Pete smirked, used to the overwhelming amount of questions Sonny would ask him from time to time and waited for the sputtering to die down. “My friend got me to do the exterior of his house a couple of months back. He and his girlfriend got surprise pregnant, and he wanted to go the full nine yards with the house and family shit. Anyways, I just took the hit and covered most of the cost so that he could save up for a ring and house payments and a baby. He’s more stable now and wanted to pay me back. So he offered to do a free half sleeve since that’s what I used to talk about wanting. It’s gonna be a greyscale floral based design. I like the idea of having a garden with me wherever I go in the concrete jungle.” 

Sonny couldn’t help but smile a little bit. People could say what they wanted about his Pete, but he really did try his best. Pete continued, “He said if you wanted a little something, he has some designs he’s been meaning to do that you would probably love.” 

Sonny’s first reaction to that offer was admittedly panic. He appreciated tattoos on others and he knew he would definitely _appreciate_ Pete’s tattoo, but marking his own skin when he knew Usnavi would pitch a fit gave him mixed feelings. He couldn’t quite tell which side of the rebellious spectrum it fell on: acceptable or out of the question. He was so lost in the thoughts about what to do that he didn’t notice they had left the train and arrived at the tattoo parlor. 

Pete was welcomed warmly, apparently knowing each artist and piercer in the place. Sonny used the moment he was catching up to look around. The place was clean and looked to be a high end parlor. Besides the individual rooms, there was a large open area with fish tanks, couches, and glace cases holding any manner of jewelry that you could imagine being stuck in your body. “This is my boyfriend, Sonny. Sonny, this is Jon. Back in the corner is Laura; she does piercings. Normally Jim is out here too, but he took the night off. We all used to run around together when I was still in school before they graduated and ditched me,” Pete’s introductions and jest brought him back to the present where the artists warm energy was poured onto him. 

Jon was the one who was going to be doing Pete’s tattoo, so after a little paper work, they all three headed back into a private room. There was music playing softly, although the music itself couldn’t have been described as soft. Pete chose the moment Sonny was going to ask about the music to pull his shirt off, causing the words to stick in Sonny’s throat and come out as a tiny whimper. He couldn’t help that he had only recently become acquainted with Pete stripping in front of him in the light and what that possibly _could_ mean, so he was only a little mortified. Jon chuckled. Sonny shook his head and tried the question again. “Who is playing?” 

“That’s Hail Mary Mallon. From what Pete’s told me, you’d like them. This is one of my favorites because of the ¾ rhythm. You don’t get a lot of that in rap in my opinion. This whole playlist is Mary Mallon and Aesop Rock. If you two get tired of it, I’ll find something else,” Jon answered before launching into his tattoo safety talk as well as logistics about Pete’s tattoo: maintenance, how many sessions they were expecting, and what pain level he should expect. Sonny zoned out, trying to keep up with the music in the background. They were going to be there for a few hours anyways. 

Well after the buzz of the needle had embedded itself into Sonny’s brain, Jon brought the conversation back to him. “So, Sonny, you from around here? Got a last name?” 

Sonny wasn’t entirely sure, but the tone of the conversation sounded like the start of a shovel talk which was entirely unnecessary given how long they had been dating. “Yep, lived here my whole life. De la Vega.” 

Jon’s eyes flicked up to meet his only momentarily before going back to Pete’s arm. “Wouldn’t happen to be related to Usnavi de la Vega?” 

Sonny was so shocked he almost didn’t answer out loud. “Yeah that’s my cousin! Why?” 

“I thought I saw some family resemblance. He’s been in here a couple of times with some other people his age. Two girls and a big dude. Couldn’t tell who was who but they all got coordinating tattoos. We almost had one of the girls, I think the real straight laced one, convinced to get her genitals pierced. She was really into acts of rebellion she could hide. They were cool. You seem cool, too. You thinking about what you want?” He took a break to grin, sitting back and stretching from being hunched over Pete’s arm so long. 

Sonny inwardly cursed at Usnavi for having done something as fun and reckless as being in a tattoo parlor, probably to get a tattoo, and coming home to tell Sonny that he wasn’t allowed a sip of the alcohol or a tattoo or a piercing _ever_. Sonny was almost convinced to get one just to soothe the indignation he was feeling. He was also, however, self-admittedly a weenie when it came to pain, which was the only barrier for him at that point.

Pete shook his arm a little bit. Sonny wasn’t sure if it was his genetics or years living on the street that made Pete’s pain tolerance through the roof, but from what he could see the tattoo didn’t look like it hurt necessarily, but was just a slow burn. He considered for a moment before answering. “Maybe just something small?” 

Pete’s eyes met his for a moment, his look cautious. Sonny tried to give him a reassuring smile as Jon perked up and exclaimed, “That’s the spirit! We’ve had a bunch of people in here looking at tiny tattoos recently so I have a small flipbook,” he pulled the small album from a shelf behind him and handed it to Sonny. “Just whatever you want from in here or I can go and see what Laura’s got in the other room. Either she’s being real quiet or her appointment didn’t show.” 

Pete and Jon got back to finishing up his line work while Sonny looked through the book. There was nothing that really screamed at him until he flipped to the last page of the book. As soon as he laid eyes on the small almost unnoticeable stripes of color going up the outer shell of whoever the person in the picture’s ear, he knew that’s what he wanted. It felt like a really meaningful step for him to be able to discreetly show his pride to a world that wanted to smother him. 

Jon finished up Pete’s line work and cleaned off the excess ink. Even though the redness was showing, the tattoo itself was gorgeous on Pete’s skin. Pete seemed right in his element; the tattoo blended so seamlessly with who he was that Sonny couldn’t imagine him without it now that it was there. 

Jon prompted Sonny into the chair after he was all cleaned up. Even though they had been in the shop long enough for Sonny to grow comfortable with the music and the ambiance, his heart pounded faster in his chest. Jon informed him that this tattoo might hurt just because it was on his ear and made Sonny promise not to jerk away from the buzzing of the needle. As Jon prepared the inks he would need, Pete scooted his chair up to Sonny’s other side. “Can I hold your hand?” he asked, a shy smile gracing his features in a way that would seem to anyone else unnatural. Sonny grinned and held his hand where Pete could lace his fingers through. 

After that it was mainly silence as Jon got to work and Pete gently rubbed patterns wherever he could reach on Sonny’s hand. The sting of the needle was oddly stimulating, a sensation that Sonny had not at all expected. On the fifth out of the seven lines, Sonny had the clarity of thought to wonder if Pete felt oddly turned on as well. Sooner than Sonny would have guessed, he was all done. Jon handed him a mirror and Sonny beamed at the way the colors just barely cupped his ear. No more noticeable than a piercing, he was ecstatic. 

After they wrapped up their conversation with Jon and Laura and promised that they would be back, Pete for his next few sessions and Sonny for the company, they made their way back to Pete’s apartment. Not that Sonny didn’t really enjoy meeting Betsey, he was nevertheless excited when she didn’t appear to greet them home. It was late at night, but Sonny was keyed up on adrenaline and hormones and needed to get his hands on his boyfriend. 

Pete apparently had the same idea. As soon as the door clicked shut, he had Sonny pressed against it gasping into a rough kiss. There was too much teeth from both of them, but the sharp pain felt right in the moment. Sonny pulled Pete into the floor of the entryway on top of him. Pete was saying something that Sonny could only barely catch between kisses. “Didn’t know how hot you’d look… the faces you were making… could have taken you in that chair…” 

Sonny groaned as Pete nipped the earlobe of the ear he hadn’t gotten tattooed as pain blossomed into symmetry. He let his nails rake down the opposite shoulder of Pete’s tattoo in response; he wanted to give just as good as he was getting. 

Pete’s answering moan was a melody that Sonny didn’t want to end. He slid his hands around to tug at the waistbands of their shorts. “Off!” was all he could manage to get out around Pete’s intense kisses. Pete happily complied managing to get them both half naked faster than either was expecting. Sonny was happy to see that Pete was just as affected as he was, both hard and dripping. 

“Wanna try something new? I think I have something that will work for both of us without me needing to go in the bedroom for lube,” Pete whispered into Sonny’s collarbone where he was working on leaving a trail of tiny marks. Sonny was past the point of caring about his modesty, and the idea of having to wait any longer was not a good one, o he frantically nodded. Pete moved them into position, straddling Sonny’s shoulders facing away from him with his lips only inches away from Sonny’s dick, and Sonny almost cried at the perfect idea and even more perfect view. “This okay?” Pete asked from where he was showing great restraint not to just jump right into things. 

Sonny groaned, letting a “ _God_ yes, please fuck me already,” fall from his lips before Pete’s tongue was on him, licking around the other side of his penis to get to the sensitive vein that ran down towards his balls. Sonny’s brain felt like it short circuited, but he used his leftover mental facilities to return the favor for Pete. 

Sonny loved how vocal Pete was now that they were in a place that he could be. They licked and sucked and used their tongues to drawl out as many of a variety of noises from the other as they possibly could. Sonny was using every ounce of his willpower to not buck up into Pete’s mouth too much, making sure that he wouldn’t choke, and Pete seemed to be doing the same for Sonny. Sonny could tell that he was getting close when Pete’s hips started to shake. Sonny went back to focusing on just the head of Pete’s dick and the way he could shift his tongue around the shaft until Pete came with a rumbling moan. The vibrations from the noise would have been enough to push Sonny over the edge, but the way that Pete stroked his balls and the area right behind at just the right moment made Sonny feel like he was seeing stars as he came with a shout. 

Pete flopped over onto his bare arm giving him and Sonny enough space to breathe and collect themselves. When Sonny finally caught his breath and thoughts he sat up just enough to see how disheveled they both looked. Pants thrown around the hallway, a picture laying on the ground that he didn’t remember falling but must have, and a rug rucked up against the door behind Sonny that he had no recollection of being there made up their little nest, and Sonny couldn’t help but giggle. Pete cocked one eye open just enough to ask, “What?” 

Sonny just giggled more until Pete sat fully up and smiled, too. “I think you’re slap happy. Punch drunk. Let’s go to bed.” 

As Pete helped him to his feet and gathered their scattered articles of clothing, Sonny couldn’t help but think about how the more time he spent in the apartment, the more it felt like home. That just made him giggle more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? A couple of suggestions? Find me over on tumblr @smilingsarah10
> 
> The song playing in the tattoo parlor is Dollywood by Hail Mary Mallon. This is my shameless plug. Check it out and thank me later.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at thenbreakme or smilingsarah10


End file.
